Miss Independent
by NoInkInMyPen
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! What really happened during Randy Orton's break from the Marine Corps? And what happens when it comes back to haunt him five years later?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story isn't part of the 'Addicted' series, just in case anyone wondered. Enjoy :)  
  
Summary: What really happened during Randy Orton's "break" from the Marime Corps? And what will happen when it comes back to haunt him five years later?  
  
**********  
  
"Mommy?" Alex could hear the little voice behind her, and feel the gentle tug on her blanket. She rolled over to see her son RJ standing next to her bed.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"   
  
He was chewing his lip nervously. "I thirsty." She got out of bed and picked him up.  
  
"And you didn't want to go in the kitchen?" He shook his head and laid it on her shoulder. "Honey, nothing is going to hurt you in here, I promise. No monsters, no boogeyman, no nothing." She set him on the counter and filled his glass with water. She handed it to him, and he gulped it. "You really were thirsty, huh?" He nodded and smiled. She put the glass in the sink and picked him back up. "Alright, kiddo, back to sleep."  
  
"I don't wanna." She sighed and looked at the microwave clock.   
  
"RJ, it's only 4. We don't have to get up for three more hours."   
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." He shook his head against her shoulder. "Do you want to sleep in my room."  
  
"Uhhuh."   
  
"OK." They went back into her room and laid down. She turned on the TV, knowing his next request would be that. She also knew from previous experience that she wouldn't be getting much more sleep that night.   
  
**********  
  
Alex woke up with a weight on her shoulder. She looked down to see RJ's head there, and smiled. 'At least we both got a little more sleep,' she thought. Then she got a glimpse of the clock on the table behind RJ and sat straight up, which elicited a groan from him. "RJ, you have to wake up, or we're going to be late!" It was 7:30, and he had to be at school by 8. Luckily, the elementary school he attended was only a ten minute walk from their apartment.   
  
"No Mommy, I don't wanna go." She threw back her covers and got up.   
  
"RJ, you have to."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I don't wanna."  
  
"You are so dramatic."  
  
He looked confused. "What's grammatic?"  
  
She laughed and pulled him out of the bed. "Not grammatic, silly. Dramatic. It's kind of like acting." He seemed satisfied with that, and walked in front of her towards the bathroom. She went to his room to grab some clothes, tossed them on his bed, and went to start breakfast. She could hear him walk from the bathroom over to his room, and when he didn't yell for her she started cooking. Her thoughts drifted to how hectic her life had become lately. Isabelle Alexandra McGill, better known as Alex to friends and family, was only 22, but she felt as if she were much older. She had a four, almost five year old son, a full time job as a store manager at Abercrombie & Fitch, and she was an almost full-time student at the local University. Thankfully she had a lot of support from her family, as well as RJ's father's parents. She imagined she would have help from his father as well, but that would mean she would have to tell him, and that was NOT a possibility. She was drawn out of her thoughts by RJ clamoring to his seat at the table.   
  
"Whatcha makin?"  
  
"Pancakes. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah." His eyes grew wide as she set the plate down in front of him. He started eating, and she sat down with hers. "Am I goin to Grandma Mimi's or to Nana's after school?"  
  
"Aunt Becky is picking you up after school and taking you to Nana's. I have a class after work, but I'll pick you up right after I'm done."  
  
"OK." RJ was pretty used to the routine. School, and then going to one of his grandparents' house. They finished eating a few minutes later, and RJ grabbed his bookbag while Alex stepped into her sneakers. "K ready."  
  
"K, let's go." He giggled as she grabbed her keys in one hand, and his hand in her other. She locked the door behind them and they went downstairs. She opened the door and they stepped onto one of the already bustling sidewalks of downtown St. Louis, Missouri. She smiled and nodded hellos at the people she recognzed, while patiently lisenting to one of RJ's stories about school. They stopped in front of the school a short time later. They walked into his classroom, and Alex waved at his kindergarden teacher Miss Jessie, who was actually a friend of her's named Jessica Chase. She knelt down and hugged RJ. "I'm going to go talk to Jessie for a minute. Don't forget that Aunt Becky is going to pick you up today, ok?"  
  
He nodded. "You'll tell Miss Jessie?"  
  
"Of course." She kissed his cheek. "Have a good day. I love you."  
  
"Love too mommy." She stood back up, and RJ ran off to see his friends. Alex walked to the front of the room. "Hey Jess."  
  
"Hey Alex. How are you?"  
  
She shrugged. "A little tired, but what's new? How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Hey, I heard that Randy hurt himself over the weekend. Did you hear about it?" Alex nodded. Randy Orton, a wrestler with World Wrestling Entertainment, was a lifelong friend of both Alex and Jessie's, as well as RJ's father- a fact very few people knew about. He had badly damaged his arm at a house show the Saturday before.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You also know that means he'll be coming home, and that he'll want to hang out."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Jess paused for a moment, knowing the answer to her next question before she even asked it. "Are you going to tell him this time?"  
  
"No Jess."  
  
"You say that everytime he comes home. He'll figure it out eventually, Alex. Everyone in his family knows except him. How long before it gets out?"  
  
"It won't." The bell rang, signaling an end to their conversation. "Becky will be here for him at noon. I'll see you later."  
  
Jess sighed. "Bye Alex."  
  
**********  
  
Alex hurried back home. She only had an hour to get to work, so she had to hurry. Twenty minutes later she was standing in front of her closet wrapped in her towel, hair soaking wet. "What to wear, what to wear..." she said aloud to herself. "We have the jeans promo going on now, so jeans work." She grabbed a pair and tossed then behind her. She then rifled through the front of the closet, where she kept the current clothes she could wear, and pulled out a red long sleeve shirt. "That works." She tossed it on the bed along with the jeans and ran back into the bathroom. She hurridley dried her hair and pulled it up in a knot before applying a little makeup. She was out the door by 8:40, giving her just enough time to get to the mall. Traffic cooperated for a change, and she pulled into a parking spot just as the other employee opening with her was getting out of her car. "Morning Korinne." Alex smiled at the young girl as they walked through the back corridors of the mall.  
  
"Morning Alex. Anything interesting on the agenda today?"  
  
Alex laughed. "Isn't there always?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess there is."   
  
"Seriously though, I think we just have some signs to put out along with regular opening. I'll see what Missy left from last night, and we'll go from there."  
  
"Works for me." Alex opened the gate and they walked in. Just as she was putting it back down, the phone rang. Korinne was near the counter, so she grabbed it. "Thank you for calling Abercrombie and Fitch, the is Korinne speaking, how may I help you?" She heard a deep voice chuckle on the other end.  
  
"Well after that greeting I think I forgot what I was calling for."  
  
"You think that's bad? I forget halfway through what else I'm supposed to say." She giggled. "Is there something I could help you with."  
  
"Sure. I'm looking for Al."  
  
"Al?" Korinne's brow creased. "There isn't anyone here by that name."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure, but-" she was interrupted by Alex yelling from up front.  
  
"Did you say Al?"  
  
"Yeah. Did they used to work here?"   
  
Alex smiled and reached for the other phone. "Last time I checked I still worked here." She pushed the button for the line, and Korinne set the other extension down. "Hey Randy."  
  
"Hi Al." Randy was the only person who got away with calling her Al. Not because she let him, but because she could never win an argument with him.  
  
"So you're back in town huh?"  
  
"Heard about the arm, did ya?"  
  
She started twisting the phone cord. "I do have the internet, Randy. Rajahwwf.com is quite the informational site."  
  
"True. So, since I'm covered, what's new with you?"  
  
"Not too much. School and work have been going fine."  
  
"That's good. I did have a reason for calling though."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"First, I wondered how long you were working today because my wardrobe could use some updating."  
  
"I'm here 'till 5:30."  
  
"Good. I also wondered if you'd like to grab some coffee and talk later. I haven't actually seen you in years, Al. Talking on the phone isn't the same."  
  
"I know Randy. I'll have to get someone to watch-" She stopped, realizing what she almost said.   
  
"To what? I couldn't hear you very well. I'm on my cell and it's kind of fuzzy."  
  
"It was nothing. How does Starbucks by Tinseltown sound, around 8:30?"  
  
"OK, see you then." Sam sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
"That was close."  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter, as well as the next few, will have alot of flashbacks. Sorry, but they are necessary.  
  
**********  
  
True to his word, Randy showed up around noon. He snuck up behind Alex and wrapped his good arm around her from behind. She was about to yell when she recognized his cologne. Randy was the only person who had ever smelled like that. She turned and gave him a hug. "It is so good to see you, Randy."  
  
"It's even better to see you. You haven't changed a bit." She really hadn't. She stood at about five foot four, with dark brown hair and vivid green eyes, and she had an athletic build.  
  
She eyed him critically before laughing. "Well, your hair is a bit longer. That's about all that's different." She pointed to his arm. "And that sling. How long?"  
  
"The sling for about three weeks. Total rehab time is looking like four months."  
  
"Wow. That sucks."  
  
He nodded. "Oh yes it does. But on to better things. Feel like helping me shop?" He extended his good arm for her to take.  
  
"Of course," she replied, taking his arm. She smiled to herself as they walked towards the back of the store. She was so glad that there was no akwardness in their relationship, especially after what had happened between them. Of course she was keeping a huge secret from him, but other than that she thought everything was okay. They stopped in front of the jean walls, and Alex looked up at Randy. "Light or dark?"  
  
"Light." She grabbed a couple pair for him to try and set them on the table next to them. "Next?"  
  
"Shirts of course. Long sleeve, maybe a few short sleeve." They each picked out a few, and walked back up to the counter. There was no one else in the store, so they chatted while Korinne rang up his stuff. Alex had her back to the front of the store, so was a bit confused when Randy looked past her and smiled warmly. He walked past her and she turned in time to see him greeting his sister...who happened to have RJ in her arms.  
  
"Hey Becks, what are you doing here already? And who is this?" he said, pointing to RJ.  
  
Becky bit her lip and looked at Alex, who nodded. "This is Ryan, better known as RJ."  
  
"Hi there RJ. My name's Randy." RJ shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Becky's neck. Randy looked confused, so Alex spoke up as she walked over and took RJ from Becky.  
  
"You're very tall, Randy, he's not used to that. He gets a little scared around new people."   
  
"How would you..." he stopped for a moment, looking over both RJ and Alex, noticing the similarities. "He's your son?"  
  
"Yes, he is."   
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a kid Al?"  
  
Alex sighed and handed RJ back to Becky, who took him to the other side of the store. "When did we really have a chance to talk, Randy?"  
  
"Oh gee, Al, every time I call you?"  
  
"Like I wanted to say that over the phone. 'By the way, Randy, I had a son the other day.' No, I don't think so."  
  
Randy held his hand up. "OK, ok. Don't get defensive. It's just another part of your life that I need to learn about. Are you with his dad?"  
  
"Um, no, actually."  
  
"That sucks Al. What kind of guy would leave his pregnant girlfriend, or not want to be with his child?"  
  
Alex started looking everywhere but at Randy. "It's probably not that hard when he doesn't know." Randy noticed the beginnings of tears in her eyes, so he hugged her with his good arm.  
  
"Since when did you start crying?"  
  
"Since RJ was born, I think."  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, or to pry."  
  
She laughed. "You meant to pry."  
  
"Well maybe." They were both silent for a moment. "If Becky hadn't brought him here, which I'm still waiting on an explanation for, would you have told me about him?" He could already see the answer in her eyes, but he wanted to hear her say it.  
  
"I...I really don't know Randy." He grabbed his bags and started walking towards the entrance.   
  
"OK, Al. But I mean it. I want to hear everything later."  
  
She sighed as he walked out. "No you don't Randy. You really don't."  
  
**********  
  
Alex sat in the back of her biology lecture waiting for the class to start. She finished getting settled, and her thoughts drifted to what she would tell Randy after class. Becky had come up and apologized, but Alex waved her off. It was crazy to think he would never know that she had a kid, and she knew that. Becky took RJ to see a movie at the mall's theater, and came back at 5 to switch places with Alex, as she was the store's associate manager. Alex finished up her last half hour, and then took RJ to his nana's, who was Randy's mother. She was brought out of her thoughts by the professor starting class. 'Right,' she thought to herself. 'Like I can concentrate.' It was going to be a long hour and a half.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Alex walked into Starbucks at 8:30 on the dot to find Randy sitting on a couch in the corner. He already had her favorite- hot chocolate- waiting for her. She sat down with a huff. Randy smiled and handed her the cup. "Rough class?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Biology."  
  
"Yuck. What are you majoring in?"  
  
"International finance." She took a sip of her drink.  
  
"And you're taking bio because?"  
  
"General Ed requirements."  
  
He nodded. "Gotcha. So how much longer do you have?"  
  
"About two years. When I found out I was pregnant with RJ, I deferred my admission and took a couple years off." Randy was glad that Alex had brought up RJ, because he just wasn't sure how to.  
  
"When did you find that out? About RJ, I mean."  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Shortly after you left." In a weird sort of way, she hoped he would figure it out. But a larger part of her didn't want that.  
  
"Oh." An akward silence came as they both remembered what had happened between them.  
  
I A 17 year old Alex twirled around in front of her mirror and looked at her best friend. "OK, Stace, what do you think? Will Steve like it?" The girls were both in Alex's room getting ready for their senior prom.  
  
Stacey planted a fake smile in her face. "I'm sure." Alex looked back confused, but didn't ask.  
  
"I know Randy will think you look great."  
  
"Again, I'm sure." Alex opened her mouth, but before she could speak the doorbell sounded from downstairs.  
  
"Here goes." Alex said excitedly, and Stacey just rolled her eyes. The group suffered through pictures and sniffles from all of the parents before finally escaping to the waiting limo. Prom went well, until the court was announced. Alex and Randy won king and queen, which left Steve and Stacey alone on the floor. While they were dancing their "official" dance, Alex saw Steve kissing Stacey. She nudged Randy, and tried to keep her composure. Randy looked over.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Even though he obviously knew, and had actually suspected it for awhile.  
  
"Playing bingo." He sighed and looked down at her. Sarcasm had always been Alex's best defense, but occassionally he saw through it. Occassionaly, as in now.   
  
"Al, we can totally skip this if you want. Maybe go talk somewhere." She nodded before answering.  
  
"Yeah, but why aren't you more upset?" He grabbed her hand and they walked off the floor.  
  
"I had suspicions. We should have just came together, you know."  
  
"I know. Next time we make a pact, let's stick to it, k?" Alex and Randy had said when they were freshman that they would go to their senior prom together no matter what.   
  
"K." Randy found the limo driver, and got him to take them back to his house. His dad was still up when they got there, but he said a quick goodnite when he saw that Alex was upset. Randy handed her a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for her to change into, and she went into the bathroom. She came back out and Randy couldn't help but laugh. The shirt wnt down to her knees, and the pants were way too long. "Cute."  
  
"Gee thanks." He leaned back on the bed and opened his arms. Alex snuggled up next to him wordlessly. The silence lasted a few minutes before Randy broke it.  
  
"Steve is a jerk anyways, Al."  
  
"And Stacey's a bitch."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." A few moments later Randy felt a wetness in his chest.   
  
"Are you crying, Al?" She quickly wiped at her face.  
  
"No."  
  
"You are." He pulled her hands away. "Don't cry over him."  
  
"Can't help it." She looked so vulnerable, Randy wasn't sure what to do. So he kissed her. Alex pulled back shocked. "Why did you do that?"  
  
His voice was barely a whisper. "Couldn't help it." She looked in his eyes for a moment before kissing him back. It got a little more intense, and Randy started running his hands up her side. He stopped for a second. "Al, I don't want to mess anything up."  
  
She put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down for another kiss. She then mumbled against his lips. "You won't." /I  
  
"Alex?" She shook her head and looked up. It was a friend from class.  
  
"Hey Alisa. How are you?"  
  
"Good, thanks, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine thanks."  
  
"Good. I just wanted to say hi. See you in class!"  
  
"Bye Lis." She turned back to Randy. "Sorry, I sort of spaced there for a sec."  
  
"Me too. So, where is RJ now?"  
  
"With your mom actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." Randy and Alex had known each other their entire lives thanks to their moms, who had been best friends since high school. "You know she has always been a second mother to me, and she totally adopted RJ."  
  
He smiled. "If that makes her happy."  
  
"I guess it does."  
  
"I hope he can get over how tall I am." Alex looked surprised at that, and Randy took notice. "What, you want him to always be afraid of me?"  
  
"No, that's not what I was expecting."  
  
"Al, I may have let you get away before, but you are stuck with me now."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: There will be more to explain their past relationship in the next couple of chapters, but I didn't want to make this chapter entirely flashbacks. Please R&R, I love reading your comments! :)  
  
Lisa 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews!  
  
**********  
  
Alex smirked at Randy. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yep. You are not getting away this time." They both stood and walked toward the doors.  
  
"Randy, if I remember correctly, you are the one who left and became famous. I didn't try to get away from you, it just sort of happened." They stopped by her car.  
  
"Well, we are definitely going to hang out more."  
  
"OK." Alex looked down at her watch. "I need to go pick RJ up."  
  
"I'll follow you, I wanted to talk to mom anyways." They arrived at his parent's shortly after. His mom, Cindy, met them at the door.  
  
"Hi sweetie," she said, hugging Alex.  
  
"Hi Cindy. How was he?"  
  
"He's been sort of listless, and he was complaining of his head hurting. He didn't have a fever or anything though."  
  
Alex furrowed her brow. "That's weird, he seemed fine earlier. I'll go get him." She came back a few minutes later with a sleeping RJ in her arms. "Thanks alot Cindy. I think I'm just going to get him home."  
  
"Anytime sweetie. Hope he feels better."  
  
"Thanks." She looked to Randy. "I had fun tonight, it was nice to sit down and talk to you for a change."  
  
"Yes it was. Call me when you get him settled."  
  
"I will." She got RJ set in the car and left. Randy watched as she backed down the drive.   
  
"It was great seeing her again. I think that I'm going to ask her out."  
  
Cindy grabbed her coffee cup from the counter and sat down across from him. "It doesn't bother you that she has a child?"  
  
Randy shook his head. "Not at all. What bothers me is that she said she never told the father. She never told me either, and that is not at all like her."  
  
"She had her reasons, Randy."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"It's not my place to say. When she wants you to know, she will tell you."  
  
"But you know what they are, and who it is." She nodded. "I guess I'll have to have some patience."  
  
Cindy laughed. "You, have patience? Right."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"So, you're going to ask her out?"  
  
"Yeah, mom, I think I am."  
  
"Why did you never in high school?"  
  
"Mom, you know it got weird. In middle school, everyone thought that we were together, and I didn't want that in high school."  
  
"Then why did you two make that deal about prom?"  
  
"It was the first day of high school and we were both nervous, I guess. I don't know. And even though we were both in the 'in' crowd, our paths didn't cross all that much until senior year. By then, she was with Steve, and I was with Stacey."  
  
"Which were both mistakes."  
  
"Yes, but let's not go there." The conversation was interrupted by Randy's cell phone ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
He smiled. "Hey me. You get him in bed alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm worried. He seems to be getting warmer."  
  
"I'm sure it's just a passing bug."  
  
Alex sighed. "You're probably right."  
  
"I know this is off topic, but what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'm off tomorrow, so I was planning on spending some time with RJ."  
  
"Well, maybe if he's feeling better we could go out? I'll see if Becky can watch him for us."  
  
"I guess that would be okay. I just hate leaving him when he's sick."  
  
"Like I said, we'll see how he's feeling."  
  
"OK, but Becky opens tomorrow morning. She probably won't want to."  
  
"I'll call her and call you back."  
  
"OK, bye."  
  
"Bye Al." He ended the call and dialed Becky's number. "Hey Becks."  
  
"Hey Randy, what's going on?"  
  
"I kind of have a favor to ask."  
  
Becky groaned. "Do I really want to know?"  
  
"Probably not. I want to take Al out tomorrow night, but I was wondering-"  
  
"You were wondering if I would watch RJ for you," she interrupted.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure, it's no problem. I get done at 5:30 tomorrow, so I'll just go over to Alex's after that."  
  
"Thanks Becks."  
  
"Not a big deal. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." He hung up and his mother looked at him.   
  
"Randy, you could have just asked me."  
  
"Next time." He stood and kissed her cheek. "Nite mom."  
  
"Good night Randy." He went out to his truck, and remembered that he was supposed to call Alex back. He quickly dialed the number and backed out of the drive.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I almost forgot to call you back."  
  
"It's cool. What did she say?"  
  
"That she would come over there after her shift."  
  
"Thanks, Randy."  
  
He chuckled. "Thanks for agreeing." They were silent for a moment, and Randy pulled into his drive. "So I'll see you tomorrow arond 6?"  
  
"Sounds good. 'Night Randy."  
  
"'Night Al." He hung up and walked into the house whistling, before he realized what he was doing and laughing at himself. "Damn, am I cheezy."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
A strange feeling woke Alex up a few hours later. She rolled over and looked at the clock. "2:30? What the hell?" She got up, pulled on her robe, and padded down the hall to RJ's room. 'He looks ok,' she thought to herself. Alex reached over to feel his forehead anyways, and pulled back surprised. "RJ, honey, wake up."  
  
He mumbled a reply. "No, don't wanna."  
  
"RJ, you're burning up." His next reply was unintelligible. She ran into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water. She grabbed the cordless on her way back to RJ's room. Not sure who else to call, she dialed Randy's number.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice asked.  
  
"Randy, it's me."  
  
"Al? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry to call, but yours was the first number that came to my mind."  
  
"That's fine, what's wrong."  
  
"It's RJ. He has a high fever and he's sort of unresponsive."  
  
"OK, you wanna take him to county?"  
  
"I think I should."  
  
"I can be at your place in ten minutes. Can you have him ready?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks Randy."  
  
"No problem." She hung up the phone and looked back down at her son.   
  
"RJ?" She tried again, to little response. She ran back to her room and threw off her robe in favor of a sweatshirt, and grabbed some socks. She was hopping around trying to get them on when she heard a faint knock at the door. "It's open."   
  
"Where is he?" Randy asked as he walked in.  
  
"His room." She pointed towards it, and Randy ran back. He returned carrying RJ. "Randy, you can't carry him with your arm like that."  
  
"You let me worry about that. Just get the door." She did, and they were at the hospital fifteen minutes later. "OK, Al, I'll take him in, you park the car."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, just do it." He got out and took RJ from Alex, and ran inside.   
  
"Can I help you?" The triage nurse asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what the problem is, but he is very sick."  
  
"OK, is he your son?" Randy sort of shook his head. "If you aren't a parent then you need to contact someone before we can treat him."  
  
"I'm his father."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: OK, I think this chapter sort of sucked. For some reason lately my brain has been a bit cloudy. I know also that I haven't updated this or 'Heartbreaker' for awhile, but that should change very soon :)  
  
Lisa 


	4. Chapter 4

**********  
  
The nurse looked at him skeptically. "You're his father."  
  
Randy nodded. "Yes, I am. Could you help him now please?" The nurse sighed and started walking. Randy rolled his eyes and followed. The nurse sat down in front of a computer and started typing.  
  
"OK, sir, his full name please?"  
  
"Ryan James McGill."  
  
"Date of birth?"   
  
Randy was racking his brain. 'Did Beth tell me?' The skeptical look resurfaced on the nurse's face, but she was caught off guard by a new voice.  
  
"His birthday is January 4, 1999." Alex told her.  
  
"And you are?" The nurse asked.  
  
"His mother." She asked a few more questions and led Randy and Alex to a room to wait for a doctor. Once seated, Alex turned to Randy. "What crawled up her ass?"  
  
"She knows I lied to her." Alex took RJ from Randy and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That I'm his father." A surge of emotions ran through Alex, but she remained calm.  
  
"No harm no foul." Randy was about to question that when the doctor came in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Marsden. What's the problem tonight?" Alex tried to sit RJ up and explain what was going on.   
  
"He has a fever, he's been unresponsive, his gr...his," she said, pointing to Randy, "mother watched him today and said that he was listless, not acting like himself."  
  
The doctor made a few notes on RJ's chart. "And when did you notice the symptoms got worse?"  
  
"I put him to bed around 12. I woke up a while later with a strange feeling that something was wrong. I checked on him and noticed that he was burning up."  
  
Dr. Marsden gave a small smile. "Mother's intuition." He stood and leaned into the hall calling for a guerney. "We'll run some tests, but I think he'll be fine. I'll be back in a bit."   
  
"He seemed fine yesterday." Randy put his arm around her and softly kissed her forehead. They sat in silence for awhile until the doctor came back.  
  
"Ryan has a nasty case of the flu, and is extremely dehydrated. He'll need to stay overnight, but he should be able to go home in the morning. If either of you start to feel bad in the next couple days, drink orange juice, take tylenol, and get plenty of rest. Ryan can return to school at the beginning of next week, I'll get you a slip for that. The nurses should be able to handle any questions you might have, and I'll check in with you before I leave for the night. I'll assume you're staying?" Alex nodded and murmured a thanks as the doctor left. A nurse came in, changed RJ's IV bag, and handed some papers to Alex.   
  
"These are just the results of the tests, which were all negative. They'll be taking Ryan upstairs to pediatrics as soon as possible." She smiled reassuringly at Alex and Randy before walking back out.  
  
Now that they knew everything would be okay, the tension in the room slowly dissipated. Randy couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Alex. "Overreact much Al?"  
  
"Not where RJ is concerned."   
  
"OK, but do you remember the time you thought I had mono because I took a nap two days in a row?"  
  
"It was going around."  
  
"Or when you said Becky had asthma because she couldn't catch her breath at track practice?"  
  
"Randy-"  
  
"And what about when you were sure I had an incurable disease because I couldn't stop itching?"  
  
"Randy!"  
  
"And it was the chicken pox!"  
  
Alex finally gave in to herself and put her hand across Randy's mouth to shut him up. He started to mumble something and she pointed towards RJ. "He's awake." She removed her hand and sat on RJ's bed. "Hi sweetie."  
  
"Hi Mommy," he croaked. She handed him some water, and he took a big drink. "I wanna go home now."  
  
"I'm sorry baby, not until the morning." Randy came around to the other side and sat down.  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
RJ gave him a pitiful look. "Hi Randy." Alex gave a small laugh.   
  
"Someone must be feeling better if they can pout like that." A nurse came in to take RJ upstairs, so Alex and Randy decided to go to the all-night cafeteria while he was being settled. As they sat down, Alex gave Randy an irritated look. "You know, we were six when that whole chicken pox thing happened. Anyone could have mistakened it for an incurable disease. So there."  
  
Randy had to laugh. "Whoa, thought you were going to stick your tongue out with that one."  
  
"I am way more mature than that."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"I am." They ate in silence and went back upstairs a little while later. "Randy, if you want to go home I can get someone to pick us up in the morning."  
  
He looked a bit offended. "Al, I wouldn't abandon you here."  
  
She shook her head. "I know, I just thought you might be tired, that's all."  
  
"It's fine Al. Besides, I was hoping to con you into going with me to my doctors appointment next week, so I was going to spend the rest of the night figuring out how to."  
  
"You could just ask, you know. But as long as I don't have to work, I'll go. Which doctor?"  
  
"The one for my arm. But I don't know, I have this slight ache in my side, so I could have appendicitis, and an urge to sneeze, so maybe a cold..." Alex sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
**********  
  
AN: I know this is short, but I just realized that I hadn't updated this story in two months, so I knew I had to get something up. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ummm...I updated. Go me! Oh, I should mention now that I am an idiot. Usually I am a stickler for detail, but as I was looking over some of my notes I realized that my summary for this story is wrong. Alex and Randy slept together the night of their senior prom, not when Randy came back from the Marine Corps. I'm not going to write a new summary, but I thought I would let everyone know. And while I'm not thrilled with this chapter, I realized that I haven't updated it in forever, and I needed a swift kick in the ass, really, LOL. But I figure if Lissa (Exist2Inspire & Stratusfaction) can juggle 11 stories (and they are good, so go read them), I should be able to handle four. I think :)  
  
**********  
  
"Mommy?" RJ got no response, so he climbed up on her bed. "Mommy, wake up!" He sighed and went out into the living room, where Randy was sitting on the couch. "Hi Randy."  
  
"Hey big guy, wanna watch some cartoons?" He patted the spot next to him, and RJ climbed up.  
  
"K." About an hour later Alex came shuffling out of her room. She plopped down in the chair across from the couch and groaned.  
  
"I feel like shit." RJ's eyes widened.  
  
"Mommy you said-" Randy covered RJ's mouth and chuckled.   
  
"I don't think she's feeling well RJ." He got up and felt Alex's forehead. "You're burning up."  
  
"Duh."   
  
"And irritable. Though that's pretty normal." Alex's eyed narrowed and she tossed a pillow at him.  
  
"If I felt better I would smack you. Hard." She dragged herself out of the chair and sat down next to RJ. "Whatcha watchin baby?"  
  
"Spongebob."   
  
"Big surprise." They watched in silence for awhile before Randy's grumbling belly interrupted. Alex laughed and headed for the kitchen. "We do have food Randy."  
  
"Hey, you're the hostess." Alex rolled her eyes and started pulling stuff out of the cupboards.  
  
"Right. Like you wouldn't just go grab something." A sheepish grin crossed Randy's face.  
  
"Well, yeah, I would. I'm just lazy."  
  
"Again, duh. Pancakes?"  
  
"Al, you're sick. You don't need to cook for me."  
  
"Randy, sit. You are completely contradicting yourself you know."  
  
"Yeah, but then I sound better for not asking you to cook." Alex poured some batter into the skillet and hopped up on the counter to wait.  
  
"Just stop talking. Or better yet, find out if RJ wants some of these, or if he wants something else." Randy jokingly saluted and went back into the living room. He came back with RJ on his shoulders, and they started getting plates and such out of the cabinets. "I'll take that as a yes?"  
  
"Pancakes, right buddy?" Randy asked RJ.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." RJ got off of Randy's shoulders and sat where Alex was on the counter.   
  
"What did you do Randy just pick him up and bring him in here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You didn't have to drag him away from his show."  
  
"Watching Spongbob for too long can cause brain damage Al, trust me. I Work with guys who do that."  
  
Alex couldn't help it, she had to giggle at the image of wrestlers watching Nickelodeon. "Like who?"  
  
"Promise not to say anything?"  
  
"Randy, who would I tell?" She asked as she brought everything to the table.  
  
"OK, I guess I can tell you." He took a bite and chewed slowly.  
  
"Well don't stall!"  
  
He swallowed and laughed. "Fine, fine. Would you believe me if I told you that both John Cena and Brock Lesnar do?"  
  
Alex laughed so hard she was having a hard time getting her breath. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
Randy shook his head. "Not kidding. When we were working house shows and dark matches when I was on Smackdown I would room with either of them and I got stuck watching that every damn morning."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah." They ate in silence for a few moments, allowing Randy to gather his courage to ask her out. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"I open in the morning, have a class from six to seven-thirty, then I was coming home. Why?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could see a movie, grab something to eat."  
  
"If I can find someone to watch RJ, then sure."  
  
"I called Becky at work earlier, and she said she would since she has the night off."  
  
"Well aren't we just Mr. I think of everything."  
  
"Yes I am. RJ, is it okay if you go with Aunt Becky tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah Randy is ok." He mumbled around a mouthful of pancake. "I go watch more cartoons now?"  
  
"Sure baby," Alex said and took his plate to the sink. She was a bit surprised at how easily the "Aunt Becky" had slipped from Randy's mouth, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. The phone rang, breaking Alex out of her thoughts. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lexi, it's Dad."  
  
"Hi Dad, what's up?"  
  
"Are you available for a meeting tonight?"  
  
She sat back down at the table next to Randy. "What kind of meeting?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you tell me if you're available. Mom already said she would watch RJ for you."  
  
"Then I guess I'm available. But only if I don't have to get dressed up."  
  
"Well, it'll be here at the office, but you can wear whatever you want."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there. What time?"  
  
"Is around seven alright with you?"  
  
"That's fine Dad, I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye Lexi."   
  
Alex hung up the phone, and she and Randy went back into the living room. "RJ, how mean would I be if I asked you to go Grandma's tonight?"  
  
"Not mean mommy. I like goin' to Gramma's."  
  
"OK, sweetie." He turned his attention back to the tv, and Alex looked at Randy. "There went my plans to veg all day."  
  
"What did your dad want? Not that I'm being nosy or anything," he quickly added.  
  
"Right, you not being nosy? He wanted me to come to the office for a "meeting"."   
  
"A meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little confused myself. The last time he did that I was a gopher for the entire summer."  
  
"And you were also 13."  
  
"True, but I know he's up to something."   
  
"Are you going to work for him when you graduate?" Alex's dad owned McGill Financial Services, one of the most prominent investment firms in the country.  
  
"Most likely. I know it's not cool to get a job just because of who your dad...is...never mind," she finished when she realized what she said.  
  
"It's ok Al, that doesn't bother me. I know I originally go my contract thanks to my dad, but I've busted my ass to get where I am now."  
  
Alex smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I know you busted your ass Randy. And I intend to bust mine."  
  
***********  
  
"Hi Marie, is my dad in his office?" Alex asked her father's secretary later that evening.  
  
"Yeah hon, go ahead on in."  
  
She gave the older woman a smile. "Thanks Marie." Alex knocked lightly on the door before entering. "Hi Dad."  
  
"Lexi," her dad smiled and gave her a hug. "Please, have a seat. How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," she responded as she looked around his office. It was decorated in hunter green, with his desk and shelves being a deep mahogany. Alex had always loved being there. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I have an offer for you."  
  
"I had little doubt that you did," she quickly replied. Edward had been trying to get her to start working there since she graduated high school.  
  
"Just hear me out Lexi," he almost pleaded. She nodded, so he continued. "Karen Andrews has decided to leave our company, and I want you to replace her."  
  
To say Alex was shocked would be putting it mildly. "Dad, there is no way! She's a junior VP, and I am nowhere near that. I'm still in school!"  
  
Edward held his hand up in defense. "I figured you would say that, so I have a back up. Robert Wagner, I don't know if you remember him, but he is one of our best brokers, and is deserving of a promotion. How about if after we promote him, you work with him as an assistant, just until you get through school, and then when you graduate, I'll make you a vice president. Deal?"  
  
"I don't know Dad, I'm happy with work right now. I'm making a decent living for RJ and myself."  
  
Edward laughed. "You think you're making a decent living? Long days, where you are constantly on your feet, constantly away from RJ, and benfits that could hardly be described as acceptable?"  
  
"Gee, don't glamorize it any Dad." Edward gave her a look and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'll more than double your salary, pay the remainder of your tuition, waive the in-house daycare fee, and give you an extremely flexible schedule so you can take more classes, and spend more time with RJ."  
  
"You already pay my tuition, Dad," Alex said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"I know, but it sounded good. What do you say?"  
  
Alex thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll take it."  
  
********** 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG an update!!! Just go with it :)  
  
(later the next night, dinner)  
  
Alex smiled while looking around the restauraunt. Randy had decided on La Couture, an oddly named yet fabulous place in downtown St. Louis. It was while she was gazing around that Randy felt the need to interrupt. "So, why are you being so quiet?"  
  
Alex blushed. "Sorry, Randy, it's just been forever since I've been on a date. And the last time we were out like this. RJ-"  
  
Randy gave her a confused look. "RJ what?"  
  
"Umm...RJ wasn't even thought of," she quickly recovered. "It's been that long, I mean."  
  
Randy gave her a reassuring smile and reached for her hand across the table. "Well, you don't need to be afraid of me, I don't bite...unless asked."  
  
She smirked and pulled back her hand. "And I didn't ask."  
  
"Ouch. Moving on then, how's RJ?"  
  
Alex took a sip of her water before answering. "He's feeling better, but I think the long weekend will do him good."  
  
"Since Monday is Memorial Day, are your parents having their annual party?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah, didn't your mom tell you? You're more than welcome to come, and I fully expect you to," she answered while laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Memorial Day, Alex's parent's house  
  
As Randy walked into the very full and very noisy backyard, the only thing on his mind was finding Alex. He hadn't seen her since their date on Thursday, and had only spoken to her on the phone once. He said hello to both his parents and the McGill's, before hearing the sound that made his heart skip a beat. He turned towards the pool and saw the source of the beautiful laugh as Alex was chatting with Jessica, another person he had yet to see since he came back to St. Louis. He walked over to them and enveloped Alex from behind, emitting a small gasp of surprise from her, before she realized it was him. She turned in his arms, fully intent on giving him a proper greeting, but Jessica's teasing ruined it. "There's the other half of the happy couple."  
  
Instead of taking her bait, Randy just grinned. He leaned down and kissed Alex before responding. "You are absolutely right. And may I add that both of you ladies are looking beautiful today."  
  
"Mommy is just wearing a bathing suit Randy." RJ interrupted, running up to his new favorite person. Randy released Alex and picked up RJ.   
  
"Hey buddy, I think your mommy is beautiful no matter what she wears." Alex blushed, and Jessica excused herself so they could be alone. RJ seemed to think about Randy's comment, before making one of his own.  
  
"Yeah, Mommy you are pretty."  
  
Alex laughed again, and took him from Randy's arms. "Well thank you baby. Why don't you go find Cole and I'll be there in just a minute?"  
  
"K." She put him down and he was off like a shot, running over to his cousin. After watching to make sure he got across the crowded yard, Alex put her arms around Randy and gave him the kiss she had wanted to since she he arrived.   
  
Randy pulled back and grinned. "What a wonderful way to say hello."  
  
"I thought so. You brought your suit right?"  
  
He held up a bag and nodded. "Of course. I could change in your room, if that's ok."  
  
Alex, noting that the modd between them had suddenyly changed, grinned mischeviously and grabbed his hand. "You most certainly could."  
  
AN2: OK, this was a short chapter, but I'll have the second half up probably late tomorrow night. Please R&R! 


End file.
